


Zombies

by LadyoftheValley



Series: Drabbles Inspired By... [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mild Gun Use, Zombie AU, does this count as angst, human akaashi, zombie bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheValley/pseuds/LadyoftheValley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi had long since learned how to survive during the zombie era. He wasn't expecting to find Bokuto as one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies

He held his breath as the horde walked by the house. If he didn't move, didn't breathe, didn't falter, none of the undead would notice he was here.

Akaashi Keiji had always been excellent at hiding from the hordes.

But even he was astounded by the mutations that came from the disease. Some of the zombies were faster, some were stronger, some were smarter. It was infuriating trying to distinguish from each other when your life was on the line.

Nevertheless, Akaashi did, because he had to, because that meant he stayed alive.

It took a while, but the outside quieted to a hushed whisper. The birds started chirping again, their song too mellow for such a devastating era.

Akaashi got up, body sore from being on one position for so long, and stretched, hearing several joints pop. It is in that moment he hears scuffling coming from the entry.

Now, Akaashi knew that if he stayed, he would be dead; he also knew that if he moved, he'd also be dead. He chose the better of the two options.

He pulled the shotgun from his back and leaned down settle against the counter to aim it through the doorway. Once he was sure in his balance and accuracy, he tapped his foot against the wood floors, letting out two resounding raps.

The effect is immediate. The shuffle turned into a scurry, and it got decidedly louder as it got closer. When Akaashi saw the figure in the doorway, he fired off two rounds, which lodged themselves in the dead's chest.

Akaashi's eyes widened as he realized who the reanimated corpse he just shot was.

His eyes were still blindingly gold, not touched by the disease's dullness. His hair was down, the strands matted and dirty. There were bags under his eyes and tears in his skin. Bokuto brought a hand to his chest, touching where the bullets had entered, almost in wonder, before he looked up at Akaashi.

Akaashi hesitated long enough for Bokuto to vault over the counter and knock him to the floor.  
He waited for the pain of being bitten, of being torn apart, but he felt none of that. The only pain he felt was the weight sitting on his chest. He felt the dig of teeth in his neck, but no pierced skin. Cautiously, Akaashi opened his eyes, looking and seeing Bokuto with his face crammed in his neck.

He felt a wetness on his neck.

"Ka…" It was soft, not the boisterous sounds he was used to, but Akaashi knew Bokuto's voice. Akaashi decided to test his luck.

"Bokuto-san?" He felt Bokuto's body seize, and then he was suddenly being lifted and hugged with such intensity, he wasn't sure he'd survive it. Bokuto rocked him back and forth, crying and wailing and generally being Bokuto.

Akaashi turned his body, and held up Bokuto's face; he was definitely infected. So how had he recognized Akaashi?

Bokuto continued crying and pulling at Akaashi's body, "Aka… Kei!"

With a tenderness he thought he had forgotten, Akaashi pulled Bokuto's head into his chest, unable to feel afraid of him, "I'm sorry, Bokuto-san. I left you alone, and this is what happened to you. It's my fault."

Akaashi found himself sitting there for the rest of the day, Bokuto unwilling to release his grip. Akaashi didn't resist the infecting bite.


End file.
